


Двойные подарки

by Mersilta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, maybe some ooc i fuck it, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/Mersilta
Summary: Ойкава соглашается на двойную пенетрацию.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Двойные подарки

**Author's Note:**

> Ворниг! двойная пенетрация — супер страшная штука, пожалуйста, помните про безопасность, презервативы и смазку

— _Черт тебя побери!_

Ойкава уже не мог говорить. Он хрипел и стонал, и его голос невозможно было разобрать от удушливых выдохов. Он почти плакал, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб шеи Куроо. Ощущений было слишком много.

Сугавара повторил движение. _То_ _самое,_ когда он судорожно толкнулся вперед, и головка его толстого члена уперлась под яйца, а потом, потом…

— _Сугавара! —_ хныкал Ойкава.

Член Куроо уже был внутри, растягивая так соблазнительно, красиво и сильно. В Ойкаве было столько смазки, побывало столько пальцев, но он все еще сжимался, не позволяя Куроо даже дернуться.

Куроо облизнулся. Язык прошелся по его губам, задел соленый лоб Ойкавы — настолько близко он прижимался, полулежа на Куроо, и дрожал. Дрожь передавалась через каждое прикосновение, и Ойкава не удивился бы, кончи от этого Куроо.

Ойкава снова прохрипел нечто неразборчивое. Сугавара огладил его спину, напряженные мышцы, опустил руки вниз, развел ягодицы. Куроо подавился вздохом. Ойкава вцепился ему в плечи, колени обессилено разъехались вниз, и Куроо отлично понимал одолевшую его слабость.

— Какие в тебе классные черти, Сугавара-чан, — зашептал Куроо. — Обожаю тебя.

Ойкава продолжал дрожать, сжимая член внутри, но теперь, кроме этого, Куроо наверняка ощущал длинные пальцы Сугавары, что сжали его член, поднялись вверх, очертив толстую вену. Пальцы, что толкнулись внутрь Ойкавы вместе с Куроо.

Этого было слишком. Ойкава мог кончить уже от того, как член Куроо натирал чувствительную простату. А теперь Сугавара целовал его плечи, мышцы которых заметно напряглись, и растягивал еще сильнее. Его член, крупнее, чем у Куроо, упирался между ягодиц, совсем рядом с раздраженным пульсирующим входом.

— __Блядь…__ — разобрали они оба. Ойкава продолжал ругаться, в нем не было ни капли сил, чтобы сделать что-то еще. Он доверился им — и Куроо, и Сугавара должны понимать это как никогда.

— Ты такой молодец, — шептал Куроо на ухо. Оно раскраснелось и горело, а рядом с ним, Ойкава чувствовал, стекал пот. Куроо слизал его широким движением языка, поймал ртом дыхание и сам тяжело выдохнул, обжигая горячим дыханием подбородок. — Нам так повезло с тобой, Ойкава.

— __Зат-аткнись. Заткнись-заткнись…__

Ойкава ужене мог говорить — речь совсем стала бессвязной. Сугавара мягко укусил его за загривок, и этого хватило, чтобы застонать.

А потом Ойкава сполна почувствовал, как пальцы ножницами раздвигают стенки, и как __вторая__ крупная головка толкается внутрь. Куроо застонал ему в ухо, Ойкава сжался, с трудом заставляя себя расслабиться, а Сугавара все толкался и толкался вперед, преодолевая сопротивление мышц.

Было больно. Но и приятно тоже. Осознание, что он мог, что у него __получалось__ принять сразу двоих, жгло внутри, и именно это помогало держаться. Он готов был расплакаться. Слезы собрались в уголках глаз, но он крепко зажмурился и попытался расслабиться. 

Ойкава не дышал. Каждое движение отзывалось огнем, становилось трудно просто _быть,_ когда Куроо мягко целовал в губы, вылизывал лицо и гладил волосы — все ощущалось столь эфемерно, что тяжело было сфокусировать внимание. Но он смог.

И услышал, как Сугавара шепчет в спину:

— Я _внутри_ тебя… Лишь наполовину, но ты _принял_ меня, слышишь, Ойкава? Ты охренителен.

Он застыл, словно мотылек в смоле. Никто не двигался, лишь шумное дыхание нарушало тишину, Ойкава даже не мог сказать, кто так громко дышал. Сердце колотилось как бешеное. Он смог открыть глаза и встретился глазами с Куроо. От ответного взгляда вдоль спины пробежались мурашки — а возможно, от того, что, увидев подернутые дымкой лихорадочного возбуждения светлые глаза, Ойкава двинул бедрами в попытке сжать их вместе.

И __оба__ члена внутри него двинулись. Чья-то головка задела простату, и Ойкаву подкинуло, как от удара. Его перемалывало в крошку, каждая мышца в теле, каждая кость не выдерживали давления, он будто умирал от того, как воздух стремительно заканчивался в легких.

Он осмелился закинуть руку назад и схватить Сугавару за волосы, вжимая лицом в собственную лопатку. Тот поцеловал настолько ласково, насколько мог.

— Двигайся, — хрипел Ойкава, и это был максимум его красноречия, и: — __Ебанный твой рот.__

Ойкава в жизни не ругался так сильно, как сейчас.Ощущений вокруг захлестывали, простынь липла от пота к ногам, а голая кожа — к коже. Внутри все натирало, давление на простату увеличивалось с каждой секундой, что Сугавара был в нем. Он плавно качнулся вперед, проникая глубже, иОйкава вновь упал на Куроо.

Только в этот раз он больше не мог подняться. Потому что Сугавара натягивал его на себя, сжимал ладони на талии, а Куроо вцепился ногтями в бедра — они не порвали только его благодаря чуду и литру смазки, что методично втрахивали в него.

От удовольствия Куроо дернулся, толкнулся немного вперед и застонал — он был самый громкий из них, и его стон оглушил Ойкаву не меньше движения. В груди все отозвалось клятым жжением, настолько сильным, что Ойкава захныкал, свел тонкие брови к переносице и __заплакал__ _._

Куроо смотрел на него в этот момент. И что-то пошло не по плану — наверное, он тоже больше не мог сдерживаться, — Ойкава ощущал, как ответно дрожало тело Куроо, как сокращались его мышцы живота, и как он мелко толкался вперед вместе с Сугаварой, ускорялся, спеша за удовольствием.

Этого оказалось так много, так невозможно много. Сугавара жался сзади, напирая грудью, кусал плечи и шею в попытках не сбиться с ритма. Ойкава хрипел, пытаясь не стонать в голос, пока его трахали два члена одновременно, и плакал от эмоций, переполнявших нутро.

Куроо громко простонал, сжав его бедра с такой силой, что точно останутся следы, задрожал мелко-мелко. Ойкаве казалось, он кончал целую вечность, но его распирало от удовольствия, что кончают _внутрь_ него.

Благодаря Куроо смазки стало еще больше, Сугавара продолжал двигаться, продлевая чужой оргазм, и Ойкава буквально чувствовал, как их головки терлись друг о друга.

 _— Бля-я-я,_ — снова зашипел он. Куроо все еще не вышел, и, похоже, не собирался этого делать, зато положил руку ему на член.

Сугавара надавил на низ живота, прижимая Ойкаву ближе к себе, задел ладонь Куроо — и тот грубо сжал пальцы под головкой. Ойкава внезапно содрогнулся, сильно сжался, сгорбившись, и кончил. Спермы было много, а он все кончал и кончал, пока Куроо не убирал руку, и Ойкава готов был потерять сознание прямо сейчас.

Что он и сделал. Провалился в блаженную темноту, где не было сенсорной перегрузки, и он мог вздохнуть, заново учась осознавать свое тело. По ощущениям это длилось всего несколько секунд, и, когда он очнулся, Куроо все еще был в нем, а ягодицы стягивало что-то липкое и теплое.

Он лежал на Куроо, который обнимал его и гладил по волосам, шептал едва слышимое:

— Хороший наш, нам и вправду с тобой повезло.

Сугавара тихо появился за спиной, и, если бы не нежные прикосновения к спине и ягодицам, Ойкава ни за что бы его не заметил.

После всего случившегося он хотел уснуть и ничего не чувствовать долгие годы.

— Я принес воду и салфетки, — прошептал Сугавара, и Ойкава был ему благодарен.

— Спасибо, — он едва шевелил губами. Голос пропал, и все, что получалось, — это шептать на грани слышимости.

Ойкава выпил воды и просто лег, наслаждаясь тем, как Сугавара мягко стирал с него сперму. Куроо вышел из него, а пальцы Сугавары входили настолько легко, что почти не ощущались. Ойкава знал, что ему следует принять душ.

Но вместо этого он позволил вычищать себя и дальше, а сам — сам закрыл глаза и наконец-то уснул.


End file.
